


Hangdog look

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Briefly mentioned animal cruelty, Cherryberry - Freeform, M/M, Uf sans loves dogs, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans - Freeform, Underswap Sans (Undertale), this was fun to write, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Another wonderful request from Silver, for some fluffy Cherryberry where Red finds an unexpected pet. Hope you like it!!This was beta ready by @an-ironic-cheesecake on Tumblr.





	Hangdog look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).

Despite his intimidating outward appearance, Red was usually a pretty laid-back skeleton. He was certainly more relaxed than Blue was. So, when Blue got a text from Red in the middle of the day telling him to “not freak out”, he immediately did the opposite. He had always been a diligent worker, so his boss was happy to let him go home early when he said he had a family emergency.

Blue rushed home, wondering if he should call Red’s brother. If Red was in danger, maybe Edge could help him fix it… No. He had to trust Red. He would see what was happening for himself first.

He called out as soon as he’d opened the door, walking into the living room. Nothing seemed out of place…

Then, he saw it. Sitting there, right in the middle of their couch, was a small black and white dog. It wasn't large, yes, but it still had teeth. The dog was watching him silently, seeming to sense his fear. Logically Blue knew that not every dog was out to get him, but that didn’t dismiss the memory of being dragged around by the femur.

“blue.” Red’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Blue almost shrieked in panic. He whirled around, moving a little closer to Red and farther away from the dog.

“I—Red, What Is That Thing Doing Here?” Blue asked, barely noticing how his boyfriend winced when he gestured towards the dog.

“found ‘im outside, chained up to a fence. he was hurt real bad, so i took ‘im to the vet.” Red said, soothingly rubbing Blue’s shoulder. Before Blue could ask why that meant the dog had to stay with them, Red continued. “listen, i know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past but… can we keep ‘im? at least for a little while? he’s real gentle, wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Red had a painfully casual expression on his face.

Red wasn’t often openly vocal about what he wanted. It had taken Blue _months_ to figure out if he actually wanted to date in the first place, and even now it was rare for him to actually ask Blue for something. This must have been really important to him… Red had mentioned having a dog back in the Underground, and it was only logical that he would miss having a pet.

Blue hesitated. He supposed that he couldn't really avoid dogs forever. This dog was too small to cause any real harm… Besides, if Red had brought something into their home, Blue knew that it was probably safe. Red’s paranoia had gotten better over the years, but he still did his research. He would never do something that he thought would risk hurting Blue.

Blue sighed. He might not have a fondness for dogs, but he never could resist Red’s puppy eyes.

“All Right, But Only For A Week, And You Have To Do Most Of The Handling. We Take Him Back If It Doesn’t Work, All Right?”

Seeing Red smile like that was more than worth a week of putting up with a dog, and being swept up into a passionate kiss certainly helped mellow out Blue’s mood. He supposed he could try this, for Red.


End file.
